violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Maxi Ponte
Maximiliano "Maxi" Ponte is one of the many students from Studio 21. His best friends are Francesca and Camila, and later, he becomes close friends with Violetta. He is especially good at dancing and hip-hop music. Maxi is portrayed by Facundo Gambandé. Personality Maxi is a kind, caring and loyal person. He is friendly and knows how to be a good friend as well. He's not good with girls and doesn't have much luck in love, as most of his advances on girls usually fails, but he can always count on his friends for help. He loves his friends and cares about them, he always tries his best and is always ready to give a helping hand. He is a cool guy, and he treats people the nicest way possible, except for Ludmila. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Maxi is a fun, outgoing, loyal, nice, a good person and a good friend. He always helps his friends, especially his best friends: Camila, Francesca and Violetta. He loves his friends and is always ready to give a hand of help when they need it. He has a big passion for music, hip-hop and rap, and he is rarely seen without a cap on. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Maxi seems to have a stringer relationship and friendship with the boys, and their band started to become more successful, so they became closer working on their music. He is also shown to have feelings for Naty, and she returns his feelings, but Ludmila always breaks them up. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Maxi is shown to be the same, but his style is a little changed. He and Naty still have feelings for each other, but none of them said a thing, and Ludmila always controls Naty, so they didn't have time to talk. He is not part of the boy band anymore, because all of them got busy, and they ended the band. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, he seems to have feelings for his best friend, Camila Torres, and they also kissed; but then, they realized that they don't have feelings for each other and decided to be friends. He and Naty kissed, three times, and officially became a couple. He also re-joined the band and sang Come With Us. Relationships Friends Camila Torres Best friend Camila and Maxi were best friends prior to when the series started. They love to hang out together and share their passion for music with each other. They are best friends along with Francesca and later Violetta. Francesca Caviglia Best friend Francesca and Maxi are best friends, along with Camila. The three of them wrote a part of the song "Always Dancing" together. Francesca helps Maxi with girl problems alongside Camila. Violetta Castillo Close friend Violetta and Maxi are close friends. They like spending their time together, and they care very much about each other. They both love singing, sometimes with together as a group, along with Francesca and Camila. Braco Close friend Braco and Maxi are close friends. They share a love of dancing and they often practice together. Tomas Heredia Good Friend ''' Tomas and Maxi are good friends. Maxi often gives Tomas advice on his love life and he also sympathises with him whenever Leon is annoying him. Sometimes, Maxi helps Tomas to write a few songs. Romances Natalia Vidal '''Crush/Girlfriend At the start of the first series, Nati and Maxi don't talk with each other because Maxi hates Ludmila and Nati is Ludmila's best friend, which didn't make them friends or enemies. They start to develop feelings for each other when Lena, Nati's sister enters the Studio. Lena defends Nati from Ludmila, but when Lena is not there, Ludmila continued to threat her. Maxi saw the way that Ludmila treats her so he decided to help her become more confident and to believe in herself a lot more. Enemies Ludmila Ferro Enemy In the first episode, Ludmila hates Maxi, along with Francesca and Camila. If Maxi works with Ludmila, they're projects become a disaster, because Ludmila never wants to pay attention to what Maxi says or does. Ludmila hated Maxi even more when he started to develop feelings for Naty, because Maxi helps Naty to stay away from Ludmila. Trivia *He's the best dancer at Studio 21. *His best friends are Camila, Francesca and Violetta. *His first on-screen love interest in the series was Dolores, a girl Maxi met, but she had a boyfriend. *He loves to dance. *He's a good rapper. *His style is Hip Hop. *His first true love interest is Nati. *He always wears a cap. *In the first episode (A Dream, a Song), he mentioned that he has a younger brother. *He can play the piano, guitar, bass and drums. *He's afraid of children. *He is very good at making music on his computer. *He can't live without his vast collection of caps. *He is rarely seen without a cap on. *He loves sleeping, just like his portrayer, Facundo Gambandé. *He's a dreamer. *He falls in love very easily. *His first kiss was possibly with Andrea. *He was in love with Andres' sister Laura. In the beginning, Andres was very much against it, but later on, they become friends, and Andres says, that it's ok if they're dating. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *It is possible he ships Leonetta. *He said he prefers cats rather than dogs. *He is part of a band called "All For You", with Leon, Andres, Broduey and Napo. *His last name was revealed to be Ponte in Talk If You Can. *He and Naty held hands in episode 27 of Season 2. *He is shown to have many crushes. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Ludmila Ferro. *His last name 'Ponte' is Portuguese for 'bridge'. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist